pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aury (Aurora)
Aurora is the trainersona of Aurychase, but the friends call her Aury Story Aurora's family is originally from Hoenn. Aurora is born however Jotho. Her mother was a violinist and her father a diver. during a unique excursion in the caves of the islands swirling, her father went looking for Lugia and her mother stayed in the hotel. Aurora was born at that time. few days after a fire broke out in the hotel and the girl remained locked inside. when hope was now lost, a Suicune emerged from the flames with Aurora. the child did not have a name yet, but thank Suicune, they decided to call their Aurora. Aurora and her parents returned to Hoenn, where Aurora grew. years after her mother separated from her father and went to live in Kalos in lumious city with another boyfriend. Aurora decided to remain in Hoenn with her father to live in Sootopolis City. while vacationing with her mother, Aurora saw a puppy Fennekin mistreated by a furrier and decided to keep Fennekin to save it and make it her pet and then let it become her starter. Out of school, she had to say goodbye to a dear friend (Aurora have a crush on him), who went to study in Sinnoh. since then began her journey. after beginning her journey, she cut all contact with her mother Appearance Aurora is much high and a little rugged.She has very long hair, brown / reddish, collected in a low ponytail and brown eyes (with small patches of blue). Aurora wearing clothes similar to those of May, however, she has the shorts longer.She has a blue cap with designed a Pokeball white and blue. She is wearing a bandana similar to the hat (like color and design). also she wears gloves similar to those of Ash, but blue, with white cuffs. in the left glove she has a Mega Key. all the clothes are white and blue and various shades similar to the latter. door of the red sneakers similar to basketball. Team TEAM # Fennekin: fennekin is a male. It is the best friend that I ever had Aury. separarsere and can not, like Pikachu of Ash, hates being in his Poké Ball, then traveling on the shoulder of Aurora. he used aerstone # Suicune (shiny): Suicune saw the same that saved her from the flames when he was an infant. Suicune followed her for a while and Aurora promised that he would caught with a fight with his Fennekin. so happened # Pikachu is very sweet and brave. Aurora found him near a river as he was drowning. he does not want to evolve # Zoroark: Zoroark Shiny is one, not very rogue and sometimes touchy, but it's sweet and tenacious mind.It evolves by a little Zorua and can be sequentially Mega Evolved. he has a crush on Ami (Van's Delphox) # Meganium: Aury capture a Bayleef that then evolves into Meganium. He can secure a mega stone from team Rocket and keep it to mega evolve Meganium # Latios is Shiny as his sister Latias (pokemon of Joy). Aurora captured Latios and Latias to save him from poachers and as a reward, Latios remained in the team with her. Joy then took Latias so do stay nearer the two brothers Aeon LABORATORY (sometimes she bring the pokemon of the laboratory with her) # Zekrom: intrigued by the story of Pikachu struck by lightning Zekrom, Aurora went in Unova and tried Zekrom in length and breadth. eventually he found him at the border of Unova and Sinnoh # Aurorus: Aurorus a female. when he went to Kalos, Professor Sycamore, to thank her for saving her puppy kidnapped Fennekin, gave her a fossil of Amaura just bought. once regenerated Kanto, he became a Amaura and then made her evolve in Aurorus and gave the Mega stone # She has traveled extensively to find Hoopa. after finding many of its rings dimensional, he managed to find the real Hoopa and caught him using only his Pikachu. She also found the vessel to be able to make Hoopa in free form. She found it in the ruins where resides Volcarona. to say the place was Arceus. to meet him took a piece of the rock of the mountain crown and the three spheres of Dialgia, Palkia and Giratina. then she went to the ruins Jotho Alpha, where she found a secret passage (deciphering the code of Lugia and Ho-oh) and was transported in a mysterious mountain, where she met and talked him Arceus. She decided not catch this Pokemon, at least not right away, because it was not considered ready to capture him. She promised that one day, however, will return to capture not yet known.... Friends * Van (Vanguardmaster) trainer * Joy (PuppyLuverJoy) trainer * Thomas (USS HERO) trainer Relatioship Personè * Joy: Joy knew the first day she began her trip to Kalos, met her at the lab of Sycamore. Aury just wanted to greet the professor (because she had already fennekin), Joy instead was to begin her journey. Aurora witnessed the choice of Joy to take Froakie. From the start they went okay and they had so much in common, so they decided to make the trip together and became great friends! * Van: Van knew Aurora since she was a child, during a vacation from her mother to Luminous city. She felt sad and lonely because she had a good relationship with her mother, but then she met Van and became good friends. when Aury returned Luminous City to start her journey, she saw Van and began the journey with Joy * Stephen (father): father goes much agree with his father and from the beginning it was okay to let her travel.He had no trouble keeping Fennekin home. for work, it is constantly engaged and this is also happy to see Aurora starting and making new friends. Aurora lived with him as a child and now his house is that of the father * Elisa (mother): she does not go much agree with her, and from the beginning was to leave conraria travel and let her live with her father. he did not want that Aurora rescued Fennekin and still not good blood flow between Pokemon and the mother of Aurora. Fennekin understand the tough situation that exists between Aurora and the mother then he tends to want to help Aury not to have contact * Gargamel (Thierry, boyfriend of the mother): Thierry is a furrier of pokemon. have a history of contact with the team and also with the team Rocket and the team Flare. still we do not know if it still has ties to these organizations. Aurora can not see it, can not stand him, and so all of his pokemon. the mother can not see the evil in him.It is not very rich, but it is enough to spoil the mother of Aurora. Aurora knows that will not hurt the mother, or at least I hope.She knows but does not want to see it and it is mutual. Aurora knows that will not hurt the mother, or at least I hope.She knows but does not want to see it and it is mutual. this gave him the nickname Gargamel. Gargamel is a native of Kalos as all its previous dynasties. * work in progress Pokemon * work in progress.. Personality will be show Trivia will be show Category:Trainersona Category:By Aurychase Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Pokemon Dreams Trip